THE DEED
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: Rika's mad and at who, is no shocker. What has Ryo done now and what can he do to fix it?


**my first digimon fic. i'm so excited to see what you guys think. i'm hoping on starting a story if i get goo reviews. enjoy.**

* * *

"ARGH!" The tea cups in Jeri's hands shook, as well as the tea inside them splashing everywhere. The sound had been so unexpected it shook Jeri to the core. Rika Nonaka slammed the door to their apartment and threw her bag roughly to the floor.

"MEN! THEY'RE IDIOTS!" Jeri sighed and placed the tea on the table, readying herself for one of Rika's famous rants. Although, she never expected what was to come out of Rika's mouth when she glared at Jeri through her furious eyes.

"Jeri…"

"Y-Yes, R-Rika?" Jeri asked cautiously, taking up a cup to soothe her nerves.

"I-I…I NEED TO BORROW YOUR CLOTHES!" At this, the cup in Jeri's hand fell to the floor, smashed to pieces.

* * *

"So…how did this whole thing come about?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jeri sighed as she went through her wardrobe, trying to pick out something. That was Rika for you, stubborn to a fault. But she would open up to Jeri soon enough. It was only a matter of -

"That stupid Ryo." Time.

"What'd he do now?"

"Same thing he always does, act stupid."

"Sometimes I wonder Rika, if you think he's so stupid, why do you like him?" Rika didn't answer but asked,

"Jeri…do you think I'm ugly?" Jeri nearly laughed.

"Of course not! You're the best-looking girl, I know. Why would you ask something like that?"

"No reason, so have anything for me." Rika's voice sounded a bit hurt, and Jeri felt a bit sorry for laughing the way she did.

"Uh… here." Jeri pulled out the dress, it was quite sensual. The top was sleeveless, being a tube top that would hug Rika beneath the arms and the skirt opened up in the front, the material's ridges descending into waves from the belt that was tied into a loose bow to the side. Rika's eyebrows rose and she asked,

"You really think I'll look good in that?" Jeri shrugged.

"You said you wanted something flattering right? What about all those clothes you get from your modeling job? Surely there's something you can choose from there." Rika shifted uncomfortably under Jeri's question, but Jeri let it go.

"Besides…I think you'd look great in anything, Rika," Jeri assured sincerely, hoping to wipe away Rika's insecurities. Rika turned her face toward the dress and smiled at Jeri.

"Thanks." She took the dress and went to her room, leaving Jeri confused and bewildered.

"Note to self, ask Takato later."

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you, Takato. Not catching a cold I hope." Takato shook his head.

"No, I don't think so." Henry nodded, happy to see his friend wasn't sick, but looked over to another friend, not being able to say the same. Ryo Akiyama stood in front of the bathroom mirror, fixing his tie. Tonight was the Tokyo Tower Jubilee, a special event held for significant individuals. Ryo being one of them. Henry came over and could see Ryo miming words, but would end his sentence with a groan of frustration.

"Don't think too hard, or you might burn your hair." Ryo chuckled, and tried to smooth it out. He hoped it looked okay. He needed everything to be perfect for tonight.

"So Ryo-man, you ready for tonight?" Takato asked, as Ryo and Henry came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh cheer up man, besides, just because Rika's going to be there doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy yourself." Ryo and Henry laughed at this, Takato was always teasing Ryo about the beautiful lady, but Ryo wouldn't let anything spoil his mood tonight. So he left his friends with a confident smile on his face.

* * *

His smile hadn't last that long, for Ryo felt himself grow nervous as he watched the cars pull up in front of Tokyo Tower. Why he wasn't in there himself, he could easily explain. He wanted to walk her in. And there she was.

"Well, here we go."

Rika opened her door and instantly cameras flashed her way. She didn't bother waiting for someone to help her out of the car and instead slammed the door so it could drive on. She began walking up to the Tower, went her eyes darted toward the steps and her stomach clenched. There, standing as handsome as the day she had first met him, stood Ryo Akiyama, holding his hand out to her. Rika's mouth curved into a smirk and she walked up to him smoothly. Ryo on the other hand felt his confidence leave him as Rika approached him, with a mischievous look on her face. Being surprised enough that she would accept his offer, he was completely caught off guard when she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. Next thing Ryo knew, cameras were flashing in front of his face and when his eyes became readjusted, Rika had walked toward the entrance, leaving him dumbfounded. Trying to calm himself, he followed her slowly and when they entered, he handed their jackets to a waiter. Ryo's breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon a sparkling Rika, beneath the brightly lit chandelier. Her hair was let down, but a portion of it was curled and tied to the side by a ribbon matching the one on her dress. She looked absolutely stunning.

"What's the matter, Akiyama, all those brain cells finally leave that big head of yours." Ryo shook his head. Same old Rika, no matter what clothes she had on.

"No, just admiring how enchanting you look, Princess." Rika sat down at their table, Ryo pulling back their seat and they ate their dinner. During some time of the night, Ryo had been enticed in some conversation and Rika in another. However, as Ryo chatted with his neighbors, he felt something soft rub against his ankle. He turned to Rika to see if she wanted something, but saw she was talking with the woman next to her. So Ryo forgot it. When the Head of the Event stood to make a speech, Ryo felt a shiver run up his leg as well as a soft foot. His head shot toward Rika to find her staring at him with an unreadable look. Her eyes portrayed innocence, but Ryo had second thoughts as the feeling in his leg rose higher. He turned back to the speech, but was brought back when Ryo felt Rika's hand on his knee. Having always been the one to initial anything between them, Ryo was truly dumbfounded. Hesitantly, Ryo tried to take her hand into his, but her hand slid across the side of his thigh.

"Rika," Ryo whispered and Rika looked at him, her eyes flashing complete innocence. As the speech ended, Rika brought her hands up to clap in recognition and she shifted in her seat, having Ryo's leg feeling cold. What had just happened?

The party had become livelier as the band struck up and everyone hit the dance floor. Feeling self-conscious about these things, Ryo sat in his seat, secretly hoping to talk to Rika about earlier. However, a man came over to their table and asked Rika to dance. Never seeing Rika as one to accept, Ryo was shocked when Rika stood up. He could feel his heart rate increase and gritted his teeth, regretting not asking her himself.

"Next time," he promised himself. Although, that idea was lost to him, for when the dance ended another man was granted a dance with Rika, and Ryo felt his blood boil at how the man would hold her around the waist and stare down at her, especially her legs that were shown for the world to see thanks to that dress she was wearing.

"She does have gorgeous legs," Ryo thought out loud, but shook his thoughts away, to walk over to the pair when the song ended.

"May I cut in?" he greeted, taking Rika out of the man's hands before he had a chance to protest. Over Rika's shoulder, Ryo sent the man a clear message, talk if you dare. The man said a few things to Ryo before bidding them a good night. Ryo watched the man until he was sure he couldn't see anymore of Rika's gorgeous legs. He was brought out of his concentrated stare, but a jingling chuckle.

"What the hell was that, Akiyama? You'd think that man offended you the worst way, possible."

"Actually, he did," Ryo countered, spinning Rika before pulling her close. She held a delicate hand on his shoulder and the other in his. She looked at him and her smirk only grew.

"Not jealous, are we?"

"Why of course, Princess. You don't think I'd give you to _him,_ did you?" Rika turned away, her smile faltering but she continued to tease him.

"But I'm sure you could always find one of your fans to dote upon. You always seem to enjoy yourself with _them_." Something in the tone of her voice, made Ryo think her words held a double meaning.

"You know, there's no one else I'd rather be with," Ryo assured her, bringing her close and his breath softly blowing her ear. Rika turned away and Ryo thought he had embarrassed her, when the look on her face told him otherwise.

"Rika, what's wrong?" he asked, wanting those twinkling eyes staring at only him. The most selfish thing he had ever thought he'd do, want her full and undivided attention.

"Nothing, Akiyama." Gone was the teasing and instead was a cold and distant tone. Ryo sighed, what could he have possibly done wrong within those last few moments to have upset her. There was an awkward silence and Ryo could feel his heart racing unbelievably fast.

"Rika…I'm sorry." At this, Rika shoved him away and hissed,

"You don't know why you're sorry."

"No, I don't, because you won't tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Yes there is. I know it."

"Like how you know what you're sorry for?" Before Ryo could come up with an answer, Rika raced off the floor to their table, grabbing her stuff, and she bolted toward the entrance. Ignoring the curious onlookers, Ryo followed in quick pursuit. This was not how everything was supposed to go. He discovered from a quick peek through the window, it was beginning to rain and waiting outside, covered from the drizzle was a very sadden Rika. Ryo grabbed his coat from the man and walked outside cautiously. Feeling as if he was walking on a tight rope, one wrong move could ruin everything.

"Rika-"

"Leave me alone, Akiyama!" At the sound of her cracked voice, Ryo's concern deepened and he sighed. She was a locked box and the key seemed to be inside it.

"Come on, my car is closer."

"I don't need you bossing me around."

"No, but you do need a ride home." Rika didn't say anything, but instead followed him, taking cover from his stretched coat. Once seated and belted, Ryo started the engine and they drove to the apartment. During the entire ride neither Ryo nor Rika spoke, both seeming anxious for the other to say something. Once outside the door, Rika didn't move, but instead turned away from the building.

"Wrong address," she scolded with a calm voice. Ryo wasn't sure how to respond, so he started the engine but first considered where she had meant. Then, he decided to head back to his loft. Spending so much time at Takato and Henry's, Ryo considered selling it but now he was glad to have kept it. He walked her in and when he opened the door, she automatically searched out the bathroom. Ryo shook his head, rubbing his temples. What on earth happened tonight? Everything was going so unexpectedly. Listening to the shower start, he went towards his room and stripped down to his boxers, grabbing a towel from the closet. While he waited for Rika to finish, he hand dried his hair and thought over what he'd hoped would have been a great night. Finally, when he heard the water stop running he called out,

"Rika, I have some spare clothes if-" but when he took the towel off his head, he was surprised to see her standing in front of him… with nothing but a towel wrapped around her slender body. Ryo gulped. Things were sure going unexpectedly. Words wouldn't form from his mouth and Rika nearly laughed at his expression. It was so befuddled, it was priceless. Honestly, she thought herself crazy for trying this little stunt, but the look on Ryo's face told her she had succeeded in her desired response. Slowly, Rika came over and hand dried Ryo's hair and Ryo had to close his eyes to concentrate on calming her nerves. Being a gentleman was hard at the moment seeing as he was a normal guy with the girl of his dreams standing in his bedroom, nearly naked. When she was done, Rika leaned onto the bed and placed a knee right beside Ryo's leg. One hand held onto the top of her towel and the other was pressing on the bed to keep her up.

"Ryo…" Rika whispered, making her voice smooth.

"Y-Yes?" Ryo stammered, looking straight into her eyes, fearing the consequences if he looked anywhere else. Suddenly his eyes grew ten times their normal size as Rika kissed him assertively. Never in his life had he experienced a more passionate kiss and weak to the point of lacking sanity Ryo kissed her back, allowing his eyes to close in pure ecstasy. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled them down onto the bed. Being on top, Rika straddled his well-built middle as her hands worked from his hair to his neck. Her fingers worked on his formal shirt and when they were finally able to tug it out from his pants, Ryo's eyes shot open and he grabbed her by the shoulders to push her up.

"RIKA," Ryo commanded with his shallow breathing and his voice deep with craving. Rika's state was not as improved and she huffed in annoyance,

"Don't yell at me." This peaked Ryo's confusion and he growled in frustration, both mental and physical. He pushed her aside and stood up, pacing in front of her, murmuring incoherent things.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening." Rika pulled her legs beneath her and muttered,

"Well, it isn't now." At this Ryo turned on her and blurted,

"What's the matter with you?"

"Me! What's the matter with? Isn't this what you wanted?" YES!

"NO! I mean, no as in not now. What made you think that?"

"The fact that you flirt with me shamelessly and you appear to like me."

"I DO!" How could I not?

"So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is…" YOU "this isn't like you. What's gotten into you to act this way?" Rika turned away and she began pulling her towel closer. Ryo sat beside her and turned her face to look at him, surprised to see her crying.

"Rika?"

"Why didn't you just let us continue? Didn't you want to?"

"Of course, I did, but not if I'm the only one enjoying it."

"What makes you think I wouldn't enjoy it?"

"Because I know for a fact, you don't do reckless things unless something's upsetting you. So…what's the problem?" Rika tried to shift her position, but Ryo only held firm. Finally, she looked down and her bangs covered her humiliated eyes.

"But…but you told that idiot…"

"Who?"

"Today, you told him…" She didn't finish and left Ryo to fill in the blanks. Ryo's mind tried to understand what she was talking about, until he remembered his trip to the gym this morning.

"_Hey Ryo, have you ever __**done it,**__ before?" Ryo nearly coughed up his water as he looked upon his friend with bewildered eyes._

"_What?"_

"_You know… __**the deed**__?"_

"_You mean, sex?" Kazu and Kenta nodded eagerly. Ryo sighed, sometimes these guys could be a bit immature and he could feel his cheeks coloring at being asked such a personal question._

"_Guys, that's private."_

"_Oh come on, man. Being in college, you must have gotten laid before." Ryo tried to continue his work outs, but the way Kazu and Kenta stared at him disturbed him._

"_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryo dropped his weights onto the bar with a slam and he groaned, holding his head in his hands._

"_Yes, I have been…__**intimate**__ with girls, before." Kenta then asked timidly,_

"_So what was it like?" Ryo turned away and walked to the treadmill, hoping to avoid more awkward questions. However, Kenta and Kazu followed him, their ears hanging on his every word. So Ryo answered uncomfortably,_

"_It was…__**pleasurable**__." Kenta and Kazu let out whoops and wolf calls._

"_You're lucky, Ryo. The rest of us are in high school and there's no action there," Kenta complained bluntly._

"_Not unless you count, Takato and Jeri. Those two can kiss for forever. You'd think after three years, they'd heat things up. But NOOOO! Slow and steady, that Takato." Kazu teased and Kenta chuckled. Ryo on the other hand admired the younger couple, dating without a care in the world. He wished his relationships could go as smoothly, or rather his relationship with-_

"_Hey, how much you wanna bet, Rika's a virgin?" Ryo's body froze so suddenly, he nearly fell over his own feet._

"_Kazu!"_

"_No, man I'm serious. That girl is so anti-boy she will probably die a virgin. Wouldn't that be sad?" Ryo tried to keep his temper under control, but Kazu was going too far. He was dangerously close to a punch in the face._

"_At least, I'd beat her at something, huh?" At this, Ryo got off and pressed some buttons on Kazu's treadmill. Suddenly, Kazu was running much faster than he preferred._

"_Hey Ryo!"_

"_You deserve it, Kazu," Ryo said calmly as he walked away. Kazu started yelling at Kenta to try stopping the machine, but he failed and Kazu was thrown into the back wall. Although, he shot up from the floor and after Ryo._

"_So you'd think Rika would be better at it than me? As if any guy would have her, guys prefer to keep their family jewels, not have them incinerated." Ryo shook his head._

"_It's not about who's better, it's about who's heart is put into it. If a guy gives his heart to a girl, the greatest thing for him is to have her as his own."_

"_Dude, giving a girl that much power is not safe. A man would rather face life as a bachelor. Wouldn't you agree, Ryo?" At this Ryo didn't answer, his mind wandering to what it would be like to be in a serious relationship. It looked good, in his eyes, especially if he'd be as happy as Takato. He was too busy imagining a certain red head when Kenta interrupted his thoughts,_

"_Ryo, have you given your heart to a girl?" Ryo looked at the guys and chuckled,_

"_Yes, and when she's mine, I'll make her time worth while." Both Kenta and Kazu cheered him on, not giving a guess as to ask him who. They knew he wouldn't say. Too busy were they to notice someone knocking the stuffing out of a punching bag._

Ryo groaned as he realized his mistake. He had thought a little exaggeration would shut the boys up, but apparently it back fired on him. He couldn't have guessed their stupid question could have led to this. His mind was whirling on the ways to fixing it, when he realized Rika had stood up.

"I'm going home. It was a mistake to come here." Her voice was curt and sharp, as if hiding her hurt would be better than facing him. Knowing better, Ryo grabbed her wrist and threw her onto the bed. Surprised, Rika was unprepared when Ryo placed a hand on either side of her head and a knee separating her legs.

"Now look. What you heard, none of it was serious. I was just goofing around with Kazu and Kenta. You weren't supposed to hear any of it."

"But I did," Rika corrected, trying to squirm out of his grasp, without moving her body to much. Ryo looked down and saw she was grasping the ends of her towel with both hands. He slid one hand to hers and took it up to kiss it. If he was ever going to fix this, he had to tell her.

"Listen, Rika…I admit, what I said, it was rude and beyond idiotic, but I want you to know…I would never intentionally hurt you. The truth is…" Ryo leaned forward to place his own hand on her cheek to turn her ear toward him.

"I think I'm in love with you." Ryo felt her body tense, but he continued, knowing there was no going back.

"When I said I'd given my heart to a girl, I wasn't lying. I realized I had loved you for a long time, so long that I can't remember the last time I had ever thought about a girl that wasn't you. Your looks, your personality, your flare, everything, I love it all. So I promised myself that if you said you could love me back, I **would** make it worth your while. But not until you were ready." Rika seemed to have trouble calming down, so Ryo stroked her arm tenderly with his finger.

"I knew you liked me. I mean, why else would you stalk me to the gym?" Rika was about to make a snappy reply, when Ryo's finger stopped her lips. He traced the outer part and caressed her cheek.

"But besides all that, I knew you had to have felt something for me, if not hate. So I took a chance on tonight. I wanted to know how you felt about me. So when you first kissed me at Tokyo Tower, I thought all my dreams were coming true, and then you kept hitting on me…"

"I wanted to see how you'd react…if you found me appealing." Ryo almost burst into laughter.

"You, Princess, are the most appealing woman I've met. I can't believe you would think otherwise."

"You sound like Jeri. She practically laughed at my face. She said the dress would make me look good."

"So she picked it out? I'll have to thank her later. Although, you don't need to dress-up to catch my eyes, it is appreciated though. I had a nice view of those fine legs of yours, as well as any other male at the party. On second thought, we might want to keep those clothes for private…unless…"

"Unless, what?" Ryo smiled and he leaned forward, his breathing tickled Rika's ear.

"Unless, I'm the only one who can help you put them on." Rika's cheeks flushed and she felt a shiver go down her spine as Ryo nibbled her earlobe. He started kissing her neck and could feel her tense with every kiss. He blew a final kiss on her neck and stood up, pulling her gently by the hand.

"So until that day, I'll just wait until I have the privilege of seeing what's underneath." Rika stared at the man in front of her and wondered how was it he could be so perfect. Here she was, giving him what men, or at least most men crave most from a woman, but he would rather put her feelings first than his own needs. He really was a great guy.

"How about we make that day, today?" Rika challenged, pulling him by the collar of his shirt and returning him to her feverous lips.

Ryo sighed as he looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms. He stroked her bangs back from her face to see that tranquil look as she slept. She truly was a challenge. A few hours ago, Ryo would not have guessed he would be so lucky. He had hoped to tell her how he'd felt under different circumstances, but seeing as how everything turned out ok, he was happy with the way things turned out. He hadn't expected to get **that **lucky though and had expected Rika needed some space after their confrontation. Although she surprised him once again with her strong will and her stubbornness and it reminded him why he loved her so deeply. Rika began to stir and Ryo came over closer to pull her against his chest. She seemed to fit perfectly in his arms and in his arms she would stay. After all, a guy could only hope to get lucky again.

* * *

**so what did you think? i didn't feel like writing a lemon, b/c i thought it'd ruin the mood. hope you all liked it**


End file.
